<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiders, why’s it gotta be spiders? by DNGRnoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606159">Spiders, why’s it gotta be spiders?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNGRnoodle/pseuds/DNGRnoodle'>DNGRnoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au Telekinesis, Heists, Spiders, Telekinesis, The Vulture - Freeform, bully hunters, i don’t know how to tag, spiderman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNGRnoodle/pseuds/DNGRnoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter meets a spider in his bedroom and figures out he has a telekinetic link with all spiders- madness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spiders, why’s it gotta be spiders.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Vulture screamed a horrible blood curdling scream. It was consuming him, a big dark mass of death crawling up his legs and eating him whole.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~A little earlier that week~~</p><p> </p><p>Peter had been Spider-Man for a little over a year now but, even still, he was still learning new things about his powers all the time. Like, just the other day he realized that if he bends himself as far as he can between his legs, he can see back up in front of himself! And still walk!!!! Needless to say, some criminals are going to be needing some serious therapy after that day.</p><p> </p><p>At the current moment, our lovely spider boy was laying in bed, looking at memes on his phone. It was nothing really interesting, just normal teen procrastination. Seeing a particularly spicy meme, he decides he wants to send it to his friends, ya know, as you do. Peter lifts up his hand but- "<em>GAH</em>!!" There's a spider on his hand!! Having sudden Vietnam flashbacks, he quickly goes to brush the spider off his hand before he gets double spider powers.</p><p> </p><p>"Get off, get off!" He yells, and, before he hits the spider, it moves out of the way and... crawls off his hand? The fiendly arachnid sits on his bed next to him, just staring at him like it's waiting for something. Meanwhile, Pete sits as far crammed in the corner of his bed as he can, just staring back. They sit like for a few minutes in an awkward silence when peter gets an idea. A strange on, but an idea still.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm, can you wave? Y-you know, like this-" and he waves at the little black spider, only for it to wave back. Peter just stares at the little guy, a big smile forming on his face <em>oh yea</em> he thinks, <em>this is gunna be great</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you seem cool I guess. You can chill." And he gets comfortable in his bed again, pulling out his phone to tell ned and MJ of his new amazing discovery.</p><p> </p><p>Peter</p><p>Guys guys!! You'll never</p><p>guess what just happened!!</p><p>                                                     Ned</p><p>                           What omg did you get</p><p>                            the tickets to the new          </p><p>                                Star Wars movie?!!!</p><p>Peter</p><p>No I would say it's better</p><p>than that but I feel that</p><p>would be over selling it a bit</p><p>                                                        MJ</p><p>                               Well then, what is it</p><p>Peter</p><p>Ok so like, I'm just chilling in bed looking at memes when I see this sick meme that I was like<em> I gotta send this to the chat</em> so I reach my hand up to save it and there's this big black spider on my hand!!</p><p>So I naturally freak out cuz like the last time that happened my whole body got genetically altered so I'm trying to brush it off and I tell it to get off and then it just, listens!!</p><p>                                                     Ned</p><p>                              OMG YOU CAN TALK           </p><p>                                 TO SPIDERS??!!!!!</p><p>Peter</p><p>YEA</p><p>                                                     Ned</p><p>                                                     Omg</p><p>                                                     Omg</p><p>                                                     Omg</p><p>                                                     Omg</p><p>                                                        MJ</p><p>                        That's actually kinda sick      <br/>
                                                       ngl</p><p>Peter</p><p>Ikr, I also told him he could chill here with me so he's just kinda around here somewhere. I think he's under my bed.</p><p> </p><p>His new spider friend had indeed spent his time building himself a place of residence under peters bed. Pete can't blame him either, the underside of him bed is a fun place to chill. He's guilty of spending a bit more time than is probably normal under there.</p><p> </p><p>Peter and his friends talked a bit more before he turned in for the night.</p><p> </p><p>~~the next day~~</p><p> </p><p>The next morning when peter got up, he checked all around himself before getting up, scared he was going to squish his new 8 legged friend. He's gets dress and, before leaving his bedroom for breakfast, he opens the window so that some bugs might fly in for his new friend.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast with May was a blast, even if the pancakes were a bit burnt, and soon enough peter leaves for school.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, under the bed our spider friend has gotten curious of his new friends day. He gets of his web, which he's very proud of he'll have you know, and starts his journey down the hall. It's easy enough since when he gets to the hall, he can use his sticky feet and crawl down the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Once at the end of the hall, he notices two things, his new friend and another friend eating breakfast, and a very important looking bag at his friends feet. Our spider friend decides he'll hop a ride on the bag. Crawling onto the bag, he finds a nice little rip to situate in. A few moment later, his new friend is thanking his new friends friends for 'breakfast' and picking up the bag he's on. It seems he chose wisely.</p><p> </p><p>Some goodbyes later and they are outside and making they're way down the street at a VERY fast pace. You'd think it dumb, but our spider friend has a bit of a thing against heights, and he's acutely aware of just how h i g h he is.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Now at school, peter and his unknown spider passenger head up the front steps of the large stone and brick building. Peter meets up with Ned on the way to his locker and fall into easy conversation. Peter approaches his locker, opening and putting his book bag in, only for it to get slammed shut on his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!! The fuck, Flash!?" Peter helps in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Well would you look what we have here, boy? Little old penis Parker. I have a test coming up in a few periods and I'm just <em>soo stressed out</em>, would you mind helping a pal out and hold still-" Flash pulls his fist back and finished off his sentence with a nice, hard jab to Peters face. Our little spider friend happened to witness the whole things and, although not understanding a word Flash said, was throughly pissed at him for hitting his first ever friend. The little black spider then crawls out of the slots of the locker he was hiding in and onto flashes hand that was on the locker by Peters head. Flash, noticing the spider on him, screams bloody murder as the little guy bites the hell out of him, expertly dodging his hand trying to brush him off. Meanwhile peter is just sitting up against the locker laughing his ass off.</p><p> </p><p>After a few beats, our spider friend decides he's tormented this idiot enough and crawls down his body, onto the floor, and back up peter onto his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"YOURE DEAD PARKER, YOU AND YOUR DUMB BUG ARE DEAD!!!" Flash yells and runs off, covered in spider bites.</p><p> </p><p>"Omg, that was so sick, you rock." Peter whispers to his spider friend as Ned picks up his brain off the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"That... was so.... COOL!!!" Ned suddenly yells, scaring peter and the spider.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yea, Ned meet... my unnamed spider friend! We should really get you a name..."</p><p> </p><p>"You should call them Casanova, ya know, after the 'BullyHunters'." Ned proceeds to use air quotes around 'BullyHunters'.</p><p> </p><p>Peter, thinking this to be a good name, turns to his spider friend. "What do ya think? You like Casanova?" To which the newly dubbed Casanova jumps up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"Casanova it is!!"</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Well, hope y'all liked this. I was just rlly bored and wanted to write this. Trust me when I say, things are about to take a very lovecraftian turn. Hehe~</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In general, today was a good day for peter. Flash generally left him alone after the spider incident and there were no pop quizzes so, what more could he ask for?</p><p> </p><p>They were back home now and Peter was getting ready to go out as Spider-Man when he saw Casanova sitting on the window sill. "Oh um, hey Casanova, um, it's probably best if you stay home. I mean, don't get me wrong, you did really good with flash! You have a knack for crime fighting if you ask me but... what I'm doing is a lot more dangerous than a school bully..." If Casanova could look sad, they definitely did right now. Peter felt absolutely horrible telling them to stay home but what else could he do? Let them come?? They could get seriously hurt!! They might have a fearsome bite and some good jukes but at the end of the day, Casanova is just a little spider.</p><p> </p><p>Peter picks Casanova up off the window sill and puts them on the bed."I'm really sorry but... it's just what's best for you..." Peter left for patrol that night feeling like the biggest ass ever. He used the same line Mr Stark had given him when he figured out his age, and he felt horrible about it. No this is different, peter thinks to himself,Casanova is just a little spider, this is different.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Peter is swinging in a rough part of town when his super hearing picks up the voice of none other than the Vulture. Quickly making an about-face, he turns towards the voice, listening to his conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow night, 11:15, I want you and your boys rounded up and ready for this shipment. I don't want no problems from that damn spider on this, there's too much on the line." Ah, so Vultures got some guns coming in tomorrow huh? Guess I got myself a party to crash! Peter cheers in his mind, a new pep added to his step or, rather, swing.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>A few muggings and a bank robbery later, spidey finds himself in a slightly better but still bad side of town. Like, the part of town you can feel fine in walking around during the day, but when it hits night you wanna bustle your butt straight on outta there unless virginity, money, and your kidneys are things you don't value.</p><p> </p><p>It was just about the time Peter should start heading home when he heard it. A group of robbers were discussing a bank heist in the building right below him! He decides it can't hurt to take a peak and sits down with his back against the short brick wall that surrounds the roof.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen up you rats, i'm only gunna go over this once and not a moment more afterwards so listen closely." The boss begins, his rough, unpleasant voice with a hint of New york leaching through the bricks to Peters ears. "Tomorrow night, we're all gunna meet up right here across from the bank. In case you pee brains have forgotten, were robbing The National Bank of New York City." (<strong>yes thats a real bank, I googled it</strong>) The boss continues the plan surprisingly in depth, guess he really didn't want anyone to ask questions, and peter sure isn't complaining. That is, until he told them the exact time of the heist. It wasn't a big deal that it was happening tomorrow night, the big deal was that it was happening at the SAME TIME as the vultures gun deal!!! How was he supposed to be at two places at once?! He decides to go home and text Ned, he'll know what to do! And even if he doesn't, he can at least help Peter brainstorm.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Oh gee dude, that sucks." Ned states sympathetically, "I don't really know what you could do here, maybe you could tip off the police or the Avengers? Then you'd only have to worry about one."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I couldn't do that. The Avengers probably have better things to do than stop a bank robbery or a gun trading and, I don't know if you've seen the news lately, but the police aren't that fond of me. Ugh!" Peter yells exasperatedly, I just don't know what to do..." It was at this point that Casanova had a most glorious idea, one that they were sure Peter would absolutely LOVE. They crawled their way up the leg of the desk Peter was currently resting his head on and into his frame of view.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm...? Casanova? What is it, buddy?" Peter questions the little black arachnid (<strong>not a bug</strong>). "You have an idea?" Casanova proceeds to wave their little arms around vigorously in an attempt to convey their thoughts, but Peter couldn't understand. Picking up on this fact, Casanova decides to just follow through with their idea, they jump down off the table onto the window sill and gestures for Peter to open it, which he does. "Well, guess i'll just have to wait and see what happens..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sorry this one is a bit on the shorter side, i normally try to make my chapters 1,000 words or more but it just seemed to end here naturally. Also, if your following my other stories, I’m sorry about the weird sporadic updates. I update more regularly on my Wattpad account (@DNGRnoodle) if you want a more community friendly way to follow me. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>